


Chimerical

by GoldStarGrl



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, First Crush, M/M, Post-Finale, Season 8, Shules, Unrequited Love, Wedding, spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStarGrl/pseuds/GoldStarGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chimerical, noun: Highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful.</i>
</p><p>Gus reflects on his words and unrequited love at his best friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimerical

When it gets like this, Gus turns to the dictionary.

Spelling and words; It's always been a help to him.

Stringing them together and reciting their definitions when he can't stop staring at Shawn, his head thrown back in laughter, his bright green eyes twinkling. When he can't stop wishing, hoping...

I-N-F-A-T-U-A-T-I-O-N  
 _Infatuation, noun. Intense passion or admiration for someone._

He was attempting some ridiculous break dance move now. Gus couldn't help but snort. White boys. 

"Gus is just jealous of my sick moves." Shawn yelled to the parquet floor as a whole. He had long ago abandoned his tux jacket, and his bow tie was falling off. "He's been unable to dance since the mining accident that took dear Elizabeth from us."

A few people laughed, but most just looked at Gus uncertainly. He rolled his eyes.

L-O-N-G S-U-F-F-E-R-I-N-G  
 _Long Suffering, adjective  
Having or showing patience in spite of troubles, especially those caused by other people._

"Luckily, he's got a strong support system." 

Suddenly there were two big warm hands clutching his own, dragging him into the middle of the circle and twisting him back and forth in an exaggerated, flopping fashion as Salt N Pepa blasted through the speakers.

"What is this, Shawn?" Gus couldn't help smile.

"Dance with me Gus. Dance the dance of life." Shawn had clearly had a few. It was the happiest day of his life, after all.

He flung Gus around for a few more seconds as the song morphed into something softer, slower.

R-A-N-D-O-M  
 _Random, Adjective  
Happening, or chosen without method or conscious decision._

Shawn half-giggled, raising his eyebrows. He slung his arms around Gus' neck and both of them swayed back and forth stiffly, like seventh graders did at their first dances. Gus grabbed his hips. Only to keep his friend from falling over. That's it. Not to feel them shift under his hands and thin black pants.

D-E-N-I-A-L  
 _Denial, Noun  
A statement or thought that is not true._

"Mind if I cut in?" Said a soft, pleasant voice. Gus closed his eyes briefly.

Juliet. With her pretty blonde hair and white dress and amused smile. Upturned pink lips and straight teeth that thought this was a joke.

I-N-T-E-R-L-O-P-E-R  
 _Interloper, Noun  
A person who becomes involved in a situation where they are not wanted._

"Of-of course." He tries to match her laugh. It's just the boys being silly. Oh, Shawn, you goofball.

He has trouble letting go of his waist.

He backs off the floor and watches them slow dance, really slow dance. Tangled up in each other's arms, her head on his chest, those big hands laced together across the small of her back. 

They swivel on the spot, and for a second they turn away. His body overtakes hers, and she vanishes from view. Gus closes his eyes then.

Let his mind be the immature, unrealistic one for once. For one second. 

Let him imagine he's the one pressed up against Shawn in the middle of the dance floor, his warm breath on his face, his eyes bright as ever, but serious and seriously full of love for the first time on thirty years. And all for him. All for Gus.

C-H-I-M-E-R-I-C-A-L  
 _Chimerical, Adjective  
Highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful._

He opens them to Juliet standing on her tip toes to kiss Shawn, her new husband.

He can't think of anymore words except _run_.

So that's what he does.


End file.
